


Scoptophobia

by Oroburos69



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroburos69/pseuds/Oroburos69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sakura learns something embarrassing about Kakashi and he really, really wishes that she hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scoptophobia

Kakashi looked out the window. It was such a lovely day. Clouds and trees and oh, look, was that the sky? It was so blue!

"You aren't...?"

She didn't have to sound so surprised. Kakashi couldn't quite make his voice work through the crushing embarrassment, and so he didn't say so.

"Aw, Kakashi, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to make you feel bad."

Fuck. Now she was apologetic. Kakashi fought down the urge to run, succeeding mostly because he was naked. "I'm not..." he didn't want to finish the sentence because he found the words he'd need repugnant. Kakashi hated talking about this stuff.

"Okay. So is this a 'stop all activity' kind of thing? Or can we try again?"

Kakashi looked away from the window. Sakura looked genuinely apologetic, and if there was anyone who could fix this, it was her. "I thought I could do this," he said quietly, blushing so hard that he _knew_ she could see. Which was the problem, really.

"Do you want to put your mask back on?"

"You wanted to--" Kakashi stopped, feeling like ten kinds of fool for speaking.

"If it's this uncomfortable for you, I'd rather just wear the blindfold again."

"But _I_ want you to be able to see me," Kakashi told her, and it was the truth. Nevertheless, his hands crept up and covered his face. Kakashi was certain that he looked too stupid to be seen. He couldn’t seem to keep his face from contorting, from moving.

Sakura shook her head and smiled at him. She grabbed the blindfold from the ground and wrapped it around her eyes. "I did see you."

The tension unwound from his body so fast that Kakashi gasped. He closed his eyes. "Thank you," he whispered. Sakura crawled toward him, and Kakashi wrapped her in his arms, soft, smooth skin brushing against his, and his body finally, _finally_ responded.

"But you are really pretty," she whispered into his ear.

It uncoiled the last bit of humiliation and fear from his chest. He felt lighter. Better. "Yeah?" Kakashi asked, tilting her head back so he could kiss her.

Sakura smirked. "Yeah. You are."  



End file.
